ComingHome
by Vampiregirl811
Summary: Alice is in China, hating herself for leaving her beloved Tarrant. She leaves and makes her way back to Underland, but will Tarrant still love her? What if he doesn't? o O R&R please! Rated for mild language, but adult content and language might progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is not my first Fan Fiction, so I know what I am doing…well sort of… ANYWAY this is a Tarrant/Alice story and Alice is narrating…but Tarrant might later on in the story…maybe in a few Chapters or so…**

**This is a romantic story and right now rated T… hopefully it stays this way throughout the story but who knows ;)**

**Enjoy and R&R! No flames please….constructive criticism is welcome!**

2 years, 4 months, 9 days and about 3 and ½ hours since I left Underland. Currently I am in China, trading with Hamish's Father, Lord Ascot. And the 2 years have been dreadful. There was one place, one person, one thought that I constantly has in my mind. Underland and Tarrant. The Mad Hatter.

Sometimes I asked myself why I left in the first place. Hamish proposed, and I left to "think". Honestly I never liked the man. He was as creative as a hatter with no fabric to…make hats. You see, ever since I left I would make analogies with Tarrant. And sometimes I would be brave and call him MY Tarrant.

Anyway, it was not like Hamish deserved an answer. He was just…there. No life in his eyes. He was spoiled as a child and was raised…_properly_. His face was pale white, green narrow eyes, and a crop of orange hair. Ever since coming back from Underland, almost everyone and everything reminds me of Tarrant. Hamish, despite his ugliness and uncreative mind, reminds me of Tarrant. Only his hair really but STILL. The friend I made here in China, Lee, reminds me of Tarrant because of her courage and how you knew exactly how she was feeling.

_Why did I leave him? Did he miss me? Of course!_ I thought to myself. I could tell in his eyes that he loved me, but I left him. I left him there alone for 2 years, 4 months, 9 days, and almost 4 hours. I am such a complete bitch.

Ever since I arrived in China, I appeared to look happy and content, but on the inside I was crying my eyes out in guilt and self hatred. I just left him.

I left London to come to China to trade, but I decided to stay while the sailors went back and forth from ports to China, to London, and so on and so forth.

I need to talk to someone about this. For these 2 long, dreadful years, I only made one friend, and that was Lee. She spoke perfect English and Chinese, and I have learned a few words, but I am afraid to speak them in public until I get the full pronunciation of the word.

I left my apartment, and walked down two flights to Lee's room. I did not bother knocking, knowing that she would be sitting on the couch, reading some novel.

"Lee?" I asked as I saw her sitting on the couch, looking completely absorbed in her book.

"Yes, Alice?" She asked looking up.

"We need to talk," I said and sat down next to her

"I think I know what you will be saying," She said and put down her book, "You miss your home in London do you not?"

"How did you know?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

She smiled and said softly in a deep accent, "I can see it in your eyes. It is love. You love someone but you are scared to go back. Am I right?"

My eyes widened as I said, "Yes! Is it obvious?"

"No, only if you look really closely. I am just your best friend so I would know,"

I smiled and said, "His name was Tarrant. He lived in…Oh if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me!"

I was so frustrated that I could not explain anything to anyone.

She smiled and said, "Try me,"

I laughed a bit and said, "A dreadful man named Hamish proposed to me. I did not want to, so I ran off into the forest and I told him that I needed to think. I fell into a hole, and landed in a world known as Underland. I met a man named Tarrant. At the time I only thought of him as a friend. Anyway I kill this Jabberwocky to save Underland and the Red Queen was thrown in prison with another betrayer. I left Underland to fulfill my father's dream of trading with China, because he died. I regret leaving. I wish I had not. Because I left Tarrant. He loved me, but I was blind and too arrogant to see it. I loved him too but I just could not admit it to myself. Now I can go back because I am here and"—

"Honey!" Lee said and touched my cheek to get me to be quiet, "Understand that I have no idea what you are saying! I believe you love this man! Truly I do, I can see it in your eyes. Did I not already say that? No matter. And why can't you see him?"

"Because the rabbit's hole in back in London!" Now I was crying. This was the first time I cried in 2 years, 4 months, 9 days, and 4 hours.

Lee comforted me by rubbing my back as I cried in her shoulder.

"I love him so much," I whispered, "And I left him! For a trading business! I am such a jerk! He would never want me back! Hell I wouldn't"

"Do not say that, Alice," Lee said harshly and pulled me away so I could see her face, "If you are making this big a deal then you must go back. If you love him go. If he doesn't want you then you can come back to me and we can talk about how much jerks boys are. But I doubt that he wouldn't just tremble under your arms. Be confident, Alice."

I sniffled and managed to whisper, "How will I be able to get back to London?"

She looked at me as if I were the Jaberwocky ( I am really losing it), "Can you not take a ship back to London?"

I gaped. How did that skip my mind? I could have left and been with him maybe months ago.

I stopped new tears. I couldn't. I loved him, and I would go now.

"Oh yes, Lee, you are right. When can I leave?"

"I will help you pack your things. You can leave before this ship leaves port,"

"Thank you so much Lee! Wait," I said after pausing, "What about you?"

She smiled and said, "I have other friends, and I am hoping that I met the man of my dreams one day. I will. I know that I will. But let us hurry we have no time to waste!"

***2 months later***

I am on the _Mermaid's lover. _I am on my way back to London. To Underland. To Tarrant. And I have not been this happy since… Gosh I have never been this happy!

One more day and I would be walking down the maze, and falling into the rabbit's hole. And seeing Tarrant. MY Tarrant.

But then a thought hit me. _Does he still love me?_ And then a bigger question hit me.

_What do I do if he does not love me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is a new Chapter for ya ;) Enjoy **

**And if I change facts know that **_**I KNOW! **_**I am doing this for the story's purpose so don't write mean comments saying how stupid I am! I know I am already stupid enough, and hearing it from more people is overwhelming! Haha just kidding but please still know that I change facts to make this my story, but at least keep some things the same.**

**Ya, ya I do not own Alice in Wonderland…if I did then I would SOO make Alice and Hatter kiss! OR have Alice stay…**

CHAPTER 2—The Return

I stood, leaning against the railing, and looked out to the sea. The Port of London was within eye vision, and I have been smiling ever since.

"Ello there, Alice!" a voice came and I spun around. I relaxed when I saw it was only one of the sailors, and my dear friend, James.

"Hello, James," I greeted smiling, "Is there something I can do for you?"

He smiled and replied, "Yes, and I just wanted to talk with ye,"

"Anything,"

He paused, and we both resumed leaning on the rail, looking out to sea.

"Why have ye decided to move back to London? I know the captain knows, but I was just wonderin' you don't have to answer if ye doesn't want to,"

I smiled, "Sure James, but please don't go spreading this around,"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" He smiled

I looked out to sea while telling him, "I left a place. A wonderful, magnificent place known as Underland. I got there when I fell into a rabbit's hole and landed there. I killed a wild beast to save Underland from the rule of the Red Queen, and then the White queen resumed ruling Underland. There was a man. A Mad Hatter, named Tarrant. He loved me, but I was too stubborn and blind to see it until I left. The only reason I left was because I had to fulfill my father's dream of trading with China. I am glad I did but I wish I stayed and—"

"ALICE!" James said grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm fine," I said. Then I realized that I sounded just like him, and I cried into his shoulder, "I just left him! All alone! His clan died and he had no other human friend besides me and the Red Queen. Why did I do it James? Why?" I knew he didn't know why I left, but I still asked, crying softly into his now-wet shirt.

"Shh," He comforted, "Are ye not going back now, Alice? Ye will see him and I know he will love ye. Any man would be lucky to have ye," I smiled. I knew that James did not have any feelings besides friendship toward me. He had a wife and 3 children back in London as well. He wasn't too sad to leave china, because he knew he could see his children, "One question though, darling,"

"Yes," I said looking up into his icy blue eyes.

"Did ye say he was mad?"

I laughed. My first real laugh in months. "Yes he is. That is why I love him. Well not completely. He is handsome, too. But you see I never wanted to marry a boring man with no creativity. Someone like you. NOT SAYING I LIKE YOU! Well I like you but I don't have feelings for you and—"

"Alice," he said shutting me up.

"Thank you," I said smiling softly

His eyes narrowed and he said, "Ye has been ramblin' a bit. I think you are goin' a bit…mad," He said with a smile that I love.

I gently whacked him on his arm and said, "My father said the best people are,"

He laughed again and hugged me tightly, "Will ye be comin' back after ye sees this man?"

I broke away and looked into his eyes. He looked sad, but I said, "I honestly don't know, James. I love this man. And he loves me. I hope. If he loves me then I will stay. I can't leave him again. Waiting for another 2 years 6 months, 17 days and 9 hours. Not again. Never. And if he doesn't love me then…" I faded out. What would I do if he doesn't love me?

He looked sympathetic, yet serious when he said, "Nonsense, Alice. Of course he loves ye. I'll have to fight the man if he don't love one of me best friends. But once he sees your beautiful face, he is bound to be mush my darling." With that he winked, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now," He said clapping his hands, "Another reason I came up to see ye was to tell ye that we be portin' in less than an hour, and you best be getting your stuff ready."

"Yes sir," I made a salute and he laughed.

"That's capt'n to ye missy," And he left me with a wink, and I laughed and looked back to the open sees.

In 1 hour I would arrive in the Port of London. In 1 hour 20 minutes I would be riding in a carriage to Hamish's house, in 1 hour—HAMISH!

O crap! I forgot all about Hamish! The maze is in his garden, and the garden is in his estate, and his estate is where he lives!

Nice going Alice. Real smooth. I guess there was one thing to do.

Sneak into his backyard and hope no one catches me. OR, I could try and sweet talk the man into taking a walk, feed him something that will…upset his digestive system, then while he is vomiting, run to the rabbit's hole…wherever that is.

What am I going to do?

Well, I am pretty, Hamish likes me (maybe), and I know that carrots upset his stomach (A/N: I MADE THIS UP, PLEASE DON'T YELL). So I think I have a chance at tricking him. Or I can go the easy way and try to sneak into the maze, and find the tree. I have a pretty good idea where it might be. Maybe.

I guess I could think of something to do on the way. Great. Everything was going perfectly until I realized the rabbit's hole was in Hamish's estate. That's just…peachy.

I humphed and walked down to my cabin and gathered my clothes. I didn't have too much, only a few dresses, two pairs of socks and shoes, and something to hold my hair up. Nothing much really. I am going to be happy to take a shower…which is probably going to be a good idea.

I wouldn't want to smell like shit when I met Tarrant. Hmm…Then I might have to trick Hamish so I can shower…wow. I am using him so I can shower and go into his backyard. I feel terrible, even though he is a dull human being who is just…there. I sigh and bring my small bag of clothes and soaps up to the deck, and wait another 20 minutes before we docked.

*********1 hour and 26 minutes later*******

I am currently sitting in a carriage, on my way to Hamish's. After thinking this, an unavoidable scowl came across my face. Then I thought of seeing Hatter in a day or less, and I couldn't help but smile…What was happening to me? Not that I did not like it, because I did. Honestly, I liked feeling this way for the Mad Hatter…but if I continued this, and my feelings kept growing, and Tarrant did not love me, then…I honestly don't know what I would do…

Meanwhile:

_TARRANT POINT OF VIEW NOW… (A/N: told ya so :) hahaha)_

2 years, 6 months, 17 days, 10 hours and 27 minutes. That is how long Alice has been gone.

And for that amount of time my daily schedule has been mostly this:

Wake up at 10 in the morning.

Cry until 10:30 while eating breakfast.

Cry on the sofa until lunch at 3:25 p.m.

Set up tea outside for Mally, Thackery, and Chess (while letting the last of the tears flow).

Drink tea and pretend to be happy from about 5:00-7:30 p.m.

After my guests leave, I go back to the sofa and cry some more from about 7:45 to 8:00.

Run to the biggest lake in Underland (about 4 miles from my house) and back starting at about 8:10.

Take a bath from about 10 p.m. to 11 p.m.

Cry myself to sleep.

There are times when the others convince me to go see the queen, which sometimes I obliged, sometimes declined, depending on my mood, which was mostly despondent. I always thought of Alice. Of course I did, who the bloody hell else would I be thinking of?

I would break things daily in my house for letting her go. She was probably with another man. Married in the least. After I thought of the word _least_ I would think of little Alices running around and I would sit and cry like a baby for an hour because of the thought of her being with another man.

But the worst thing I could think of was that she forgot of me. Nay, the worst I could think of was that she remembered me, but chose to stay in Aboveland. Then, after thinking that last thought, I would cry harder, and sometimes shout out her name. I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at myself for letting her go. If she came back, a big IF, then I would probably be mad at her for leaving, but if she came back for me…for me…then I would forget that she left and enjoy my time with her.

I loved her so much, and how could she not see it? How could she not tell that I couldn't breathe whenever she walked by?

I got up from moping. I was about 3:20 p.m., and I had to make tea for Mally, Thackery, and Chess.

I groaned and got up, and walked over to the tea cabinet. I always relied on tea to help me forget about her. But usually, she would always come back, making my heart ache and my head pound. Never once has a woman done this to me. Never.

Even when my clan was still alive, I never loved another woman besides Mirana, the White Queen, and my own mother and little sister. I loved Mirana as a friend _only,_ and honestly she was never really my type. But I still loved her as a sister. Of course I would love my own mother, and my sister was almost my best friend before I met Mally, Thackery, and Chess. She was killed by that despicable Knave, or whatever, and I swore I would kill him myself, but I just couldn't end a life when the chance came, no matter how mad I may be.

I sighed, and walked out to set the plates, cups, and scone on the tables while waiting for the tea to finish cooking.

After the tea was done, I set it on the table and sat down, I saw my friends come out from the distance, looking like they were keeping a secret. And knowing Mally, I would soon know what it was (if it were a secret) so I just gave my happiest smile I could and watched as they sat down.

"Hello dear Tarrant," Chess said sitting down in his usual spot, "I am surprised that you have not run out of tea yet,"

I smiled the best I could and replied, "It will eventually, and when it does than I will go out to the store and buy another 3,862 packs!"

"That is a lot," Mally said, hand trembling

"You know dear you are no good at keeping a secret, so why don't ye just tell me?" I asked

"IT IS ALICE!" Thackery shouted and quickly covered his mouth. Chess simply slapped his forehead with his paw and said,

"O dear heavens March Hare, why don't you keep your mouth shut sometimes?"

I growled at Chess and he slumped down in his chair in apology. Thackery may be mad, but he is my best friend.

"What about Alice?" I asked hopeful, but reluctant at the same time.

The three looked at each other before Mally got up and said, "In due time my friend in due time,"

With that Thackery and Mally walked away into the woods, and Chess simply disappeared.

_Very odd_. I thought. _That really made no sense._ I shrugged it off, but I had this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Was Alice coming back? I honestly did not know. And what could I do? I couldn't just climb up the rabbit's hole and hope to find her… Could I?

No. No matter how much I loved and wanted Alice to be mine and come back, I couldn't abandon my friends. Alice would be back. She promised.

She promised.

ALICE'S POV NOW EVERYONE!

I ran out of the carriage and quickly thanked the driver and told him he could leave. I also handed him some money as well, but I wasn't sure how much. He didn't seem to have a problem, so I am guessing that I gave him enough or more than enough.

I walked up to the front of the mansion. I took a deep breath, but I stood in place when I saw Hamish with another girl. They were walking right towards me. I quickly hid behind the nearest bush and silently watched. I wasn't jealous. To be honest I felt nauseous, especially when they sat down and started kissing. How anyone feel that way for such a disgraceful man?

Then I thought that she was probably doing it for his money, or the fact that he was a Lord. But seriously, despite the money he might inherit, she must have really lowered her standards. Honestly.

Well, trying to woo Hamish was now out of the question, and I am quite happy about that. Although, making him vomit would be pretty damn fun to watch. I backed away from the bush to leave them to themselves, and made my way around their large mansion. I saw the tree from a distance, the tree that had the rabbit's hole right next to it.

I slowly walked toward the tree, only lifting my gaze to make sure no one saw me. I was getting closer and closer and I felt the adrenaline rush when all of a sudden a guard saw me. A big burly man. And to him, it must look like I was a burglar or some sort, or at least an intruder.

He looked at me and was starting to slowly walk toward me. CRAP. I could walk away from the house and never come back, or I could make a run to the tree that was about 100 yards away from me. I took my high heels off, which made the man stop and look at me cocking his head.

God I hope he wasn't a pervert. I took them off to run.

I took a deep breath, and sprinted toward the tree.

"STOP NOW, MISS!" the man screeched in a deep, intimidating voice.

I didn't stop. I was getting closer and closer until I was only a few feet away. I looked around. The man was coming closer.

This was it. Here I go. He stopped when he saw me leaning over the hole.

"Ok, now young lady, I am going to take you to see the owner of the house to see what he with do with you, now step away from that hole, I do not know how deep it is, but I don't want you to fall in and—"

"Piss off," I said before jumping feet first into the hole.

I looked up at the entrance of the hole to see the man's stricken face, and I could help but smile.

I then turned my attention toward the flying furniture, and remembered to duck when the piano came close to me. The fall felt shorter this time, and before I knew it, I bounced off the bed and went twirling to the floor, or rather, the ceiling.

I took a deep breath, and braced myself for when I hit the floor.

After standing up, I grabbed the key to the tiny door, drank the potion, and walked a bit toward the door before stopping to get a little bit of the cake so I would grow back to normal size when I walked through the door.

I was wearing my stocking as a dress, and I made a mental note in my head to have Tarrant make me a new dress.

_Tarrant_. My Tarrant. I loved him and I hoped with all my heart and soul that he loved me as well.

I am here now and I will find Tarrant and do whatever it takes to see him. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. I stepped outside and took a deep breath of the fresh, Underland air. I saw weird creatures flying, and I knew I was home.

**PHEW! That was long. Anyway I hope you loved it and review, review, review! I will update as soon as I can and in the next chapter Alice will meet Tarrant and…I have not decided on whether or not to make it T or M…so please give me your thoughts! I'm no porn lover so I will probably keep it T…but hey I'll do what the majority of you think…and if it is a tie than I will flip a coin…That is how I solve most of my problems in life… **

**Love you guys and if you love this story please tell me! No flames please!**

**I looove Johnny Depp by the way…tell me if you are obsessed too…he is like 47 and he's HOOT…please don't find me creepy ;)**

**I'm not that fan girl obsessed, but if I ever meet him then I might faint…but who wouldn't….probably people who like Orlando Bloom better…Fools…Haha jk … still…**

**REVIEWS LOVES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**Wow!**

**Thank you guys for such nice and helpful reviews! **

**I love all of you guys so much! You are the best and I wanna know if anyone can draw a legit Alice, or Tarrant. Please tell me if you can and email me a picture!**

**Please don't be a smart ass and send me a crap picture… Haha just kidding ya'll!**

…**still...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alice in Wonderland…Hell I don't own anything… :'(**

**Chapter 3: A Spirit**

As soon as I walked down the steps, I ate a bit of the cake that could make me grow. After I turned to what I hoped was my normal size, I went up the stairs again, opened the door, and reached in the grab the bottle that made me shrink. Just in case I was too big.

I had no idea where I was. Well, when I came here, I met Tweedle D and Tweedle Dum…so I wasn't sure which way the old Windmill was. I had no idea where my Hatter was.

I took a deep breath and walked forward. I walked toward the forest where I hoped to meet a smiling, creepy cat.

Almost right on time I heard a purr then a, "Alice, is it truly you?"

I smiled and said, "Hello, Chess. Yes it is I. Do you know where Tarrant is?"

He frowned then said, "Yes I can lead you to him. But he is different. He loved you, and no offense, you left him. He understood why you left him, but he thought that you would be back sooner. I mean no offense fair maiden, but believe me when I say he is different. His eyes are a deep blue from sadness,"

I was about to let a few tears flow, but decided against it. I needed to keep myself together, and show all my feelings for Tarrant and Tarrant only.

I nodded and said, "I know I have been gone for quite a while. I have missed him more than you or Tarrant will ever know. Right now, I just need to see him. Please," I begged at the end.

He gave his signature smile before saying, "Don't you worry your pretty face Alice, Tarrant will be more than happy to see you. I hope anyway," He frowned again before saying, "He has been crying an awful lot lately. But let us not waste time! Let us go now!"

With that he disappeared, only to disappear a few yard ahead and said, "Coming?"

I followed the cat, and in about 5 minutes, we reached the broken windmill, and I saw Tarrant sitting in his chair, asleep.

Chess whispered, "I shall be going now. Do not be afraid to approach him," With that he disappeared, and I have a silent thanks, that I hoped he heard.

I walked over to Tarrant and sat down in the chair next to him, and watched him sleep. What was I going to say?

Hi, I'm back! Of course not! I had to—

My thoughts were interrupted when Tarrant stirred.

"Alice," He muttered

"Tarrant?" I asked. Then he snored. I looked into his eyes. They were closed. I think he was sleeping. Was he dreaming of me?

"ALICE!" He yelled in his sleep. Then he started crying. Oh my God. He was crying. This was sad and sweet at the same time. Then, of course, I started crying.

"Please come back, Alice," He whispered in between sobs, "please,"

I sat back in my chair as soon as his soft snores were in a rhythm, and his cries were silent.

Tears were falling down my eyes. Tarrant was dreaming of me. He…wanted me back.

I smiled. I had to wake him up though. As much as I loved this moment, I wanted him awake. Although, I dreaded what he would say conscience.

"Tarrant," I shook him softly. He groaned and said, "Not now Chasseur. I'm too tired to move,"

I gulped. He did not know it was me. I took as deep breath and said, "Tarrant? It is me, Alice,"

His eyes shot open. I thought he would smile, hug me, and kiss me anything then what he was doing right now. He glared at me.

"Tarrant? Are you ok?"

"Go away," He said, getting up, and walked toward his windmill house.

_Go away_? What? Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I got up from my seat. I thought he…I thought he.

I started sobbing now. I couldn't move either. I was there, frozen in surprise and hurt. He just. I was.

He… Huh?

What did I do wrong? Well I left, but he was just saying for me to come back!

What was going on? He came out again, and my head shot up. He walked over to the table and glared at me.

"What?" I said in small voice, barley over a whisper.

He growled and I stood up looking at him straight in the face. Then he slapped me across the face.

I gasped and yelled, "What the Hell?" And put a hand on my now-throbbing face.

"Leave ye evil spirit and don' cum back. I be waitin' for the real Alice not ye, ye spirit!" I knew whenever he started talking in his Scottish accent he was angry or just plain emotional, so I took a step back, but glared at him and said,

"You...wait hold on," I put my hand on my forehead rubbing it, "You think I'm a bloody spirit?"

"Aye," He replied and he turned on his heel and walked toward his house with his teapot in hand.

Alright. Now I'm pissed.

I marched over to his house, red in the face. I don't give a damn that he's mad. I thought he would know it was me for God's sake. Wait.

I recalled the conversation. It sounded like he was expecting a spirit to come, not me…which I can only guess that…Ooooooh!

A spirit of myself (probably a hallucination from Tarrant) made him think that _I_ really was a spirit, ghost, hallucination…whatever.

Alright. This makes a bit more sense.

I didn't knock on the door. I just let myself in. I looked for Tarrant. "Tarrant?" I asked

"Go away ye imposter! Ye is not the real Alice!" I heard a sob coming from the corner up ahead, and saw Tarrant sitting, looking up at me with red eyes… anger I suppose…

I walked over to him and sat down. I waited a moment before saying, "If the real Alice came, would you know it was her, or would you call her a hallucination to her face?"

"I would know that it was the real Alice," HE said, but then paused and added, "Or maybe not, I guess,"

"Well, what could the real Alice do, so you would know that she is your Alice?"

"My Alice," He asked, eyes turning a bit pinker. Love I guess. Aww!

"Yours," I said, tearing up, "Now answer the question, please,"

He paused and said, "She would kiss me,"

I looked up at him in confusion, "Have the other spirits kissed you ever?"

He sighed and said, "The Alice spirits? No, not never. They come down, sit where you sat, look at me, then they tell me about Alice and her life in Aboveland. Then they leave, not before saying that I'm and ugly bastard who needs to find a woman, before my face…does something… I forget what she said. I think it was about aging but…I don't know." He looked away eyes teary.

I never thought he was ugly! And I know I never thought of him as a bastard!

"The spirit sure don't seem like Alice," I said looking down

"That's because they ain't ye spirit. Now leave me please. I have spent hour every day crying over this girl. I have lost me muchness. It will be gone until she cums back. NOW LEAVE!" He yelled the last part.

I turned to him ignoring the last part he said, and grabbed his face in my hands. My hands looked proportional to his face, so I guess I am the right size. I hope.

"That is odd," He stated, eyes closed, "Spirits cannot touch me," He looked up at me, with his huge green eyes that I love.

"Darling, that's because I'm not," I with that I leaned in and kissed him.

At first he just sat there, frozen. Then he started to kiss me back, but I stopped after a few minutes. I did not want things to get out of hand.

He looked up at me, with almost bright pink eyes, that I knew met love.

"Alice?" He asked, eyes almost turning darker, into a blue, "Do you love me?"

I looked at him completely dumbfounded. I was going to say something sarcastic, but decided against it. Instead I said,

"Tarrant, the only reason I left was because I had to fulfill my father's dreams. He died when I was young, so he couldn't accomplish it. I also had to tell a man named Hamish that I could not marry him.

"Additionally, I went to a place in Aboveland called China, only because that was where I was stationed for those dreadfully long two years. And the whole bloody time I was there, I was thinking of you. One of my best friends, Lee, told me to go to you, because she could tell that there was love in my eyes. And I only love you, Tarrant. People have asked for my hand, but I have denied each and every one of them Do you know why?"

"They aren't handsome?" Tarrant guessed in a small voice.

I smiled and said, "Because they weren't you. The last time I came here, I was too blind to see that we could be anything more than friends, but if I could go back in time than I would have stayed in Underland. With all my friends. With…you."

"So…you love me?" HE asked

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, love. And one question. How many times were there….spirits of me?"

He cringed in the memory and I hugged him in comfort, "Seven," He said, "The first time I thought she was you. When I came up closer I saw her…err…_you_ with another man…then you …evaporated. At first I thought it was Chess, but I knew he would never play such a cruel joke on me."

Tears began to fill up in my eyes. I felt like some pansy.

"You can stop if you want to," I said, barely in a whisper.

He smiled softly, almost a forced one as he said, "I will stop I guess. I can always tell you later. But I have a question for you."

"Anything," I said holding his hand. With his hand, he lifted my face so we were both staring into each other's eyes, "Please don't every leave me again. I know you had to leave. I totally understand, but when ye left and promised me ye'd be bauk soon and wus gone fer two years, I lost hope. Well not completely. I still love ye but I was mad. Not at you at meself and—"

"Tarrant!" I said laughing and his eyes when from an anxious orangey yellow from babbling in his Scottish accent, to a light shade of green.

"Thank you," He said, blushing and looking down.

"And Tarrant?" I said and he looked up, "I promise that I will never leave you. Never again. I am so sorry,"

I cried in his shoulder, harder than I cried to James or Lee about this, "I am so sorry that I left you! I feel like a bitch! Why did I leave you? Well I know why I left you, but I deeply regret it! I love you more thani have loved or will love anybody, Tarrant. Please forgive me. I have missed you more than you could imagine," I sniffled and looked up at him. His eyes looked soft as he said,

"Alice, I forgive you, and actually, I do know what it feels like to loose everything you have ever loved for…two years,"

I laid my head on my chest and cried more. How could I have just left him? I sobbed. I feel over and continued crying. I felt like a wuss. I was being irrational and weak. I couldn't let him see me like this.

I got up, leaned my back and head against the wall, and just let my silent tears flow.

"Alice I am sorry I should not have said that. I was true, I do know what it feels, but I did not mean to hurt you I—"

"No, Tarrant," I said looking at him, "You are right I am a no good son of a bitch who—"

He cut me off with a kiss, and I kissed him back. After a few moments he broke the kiss, and put his forehead against mine. He said,

"I will always love you no matter what you do, because you are my life and I will always be there for you,"

IF this was a movie, the crowd would probably have gone "Aww!" but since this wasn;t a movei and my life wasn't perfect, I decided to gently kiss his little nose, and say, "I love you too, and I promise I will never leave you ever again,"

He gave me a smile that would put Chess's to the test and said, "That was all I need ye to say,"

And with that we spent the rest of the night talking about our lives, cried a bit, kissed a bit (actaulaaly a lot), and I hoped the rest of my days would be with Tarrant, because I wouldn't want to live at all if he wasn't a part of my life…because he is my life.

**How did you guys like it? I hope you did, and I know it was kinda cheesy in the middle but there was not too much to say, and with the help of my new friend, Niphuria, I have this really cool plot coming up so stay tuned and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I love everyone who loves and sports ComingHome…and I hope you enjoyed and Chappy 4 will be out soon! Luv you guys!**

…**.I am still madly in love with Johnny Depp…please tell me if you are too…and I am STILL looking for people who can draw a sick Tarrant, Alice, or any Alice in Wonderland Characters**


	4. Author's Note

**Ok, so I think this is going to be it for this story. IM SORRY!**

**I thought it was a good ending, but I really want to thank each and every one of my reviewers for…reviewing. I have lost interest in this particular fic so please don't hate me!**

**Again, I am sooo sorry for ending it but I think it was a nice ending and I don't want to overdue anything right now.**

**So this is officially COMPLETED! My first completed fic WOO HOO! Kind of a bittersweet moment right now, but I am still quite happy with how it turned out. Although if I could change it I might have had Alice captured by that burly guy…can you make a fic of a fic? Hmmm… Hey you never know if I might get inspired!**

**Hopefully I will and I will right some alternate ending so,**

**Till Next Time,**

**Vampire Girl**


End file.
